


To Be a Son

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, Jace Garroway, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace is a Garroway, Luke Is A Good Dad, Short & Sweet, That Jace Deserves, book canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Jace finds himself coming to the hospital a lot.





	To Be a Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr for Phoe who needed some comforting book tie-in.

“Knock, knock.”

Jace smiled weakly, rolling his eyes without turning to look at the newcomer.

“Come in.”

His eyes stayed glued to a still redhead figure on the bed as he heard the footsteps approach him. He’s been spending a lot of his free time at the hospital even besides his rotation hours they set up with Luke and Clary.

“I thought you would be at The Institute, son?”

Jace felt his heart skip a beat at Luke’s words. Luke had taken that habit. Calling Jace son, but also treating him like one, adopting him into the family, treating him like Clary’s brother and Jocelyn’s son. It was overwhelming at times.

But it was also pretty cool.

Jace wasn’t able to call Luke dad yet, and maybe he would never be, but Luke was a pretty good father figure. In a way, better than Robert, and definitely better than Michael… Valentine. Better than Valentine. 

“I didn’t have anything to do so I came.”

“You sure come a lot.”

Jace didn’t say anything as he stared at Jocelyn’s sleeping face. She looked calm, relaxed, as if she was just about to wake up.

 _If only_.

Jace sighed, looking at Luke who took another chair and sat next to him, smiling warmly. Jace couldn’t help but smile back.

“You know, she’ll be so happy.”

Jace’s brow furrowed, more in worry and disbelief than confusion. He knew what Luke was talking about.

“She was sure you were dead. She will be happy to know her son is not only alive but turned out to be a wonderful man.”

Jace snorted in disagreement.

“A wonderful man. Sure.”

“Hey.” Jace felt Luke give him a light punch on the arm that was probably meant to be a comforting fatherly nudge.”You’re a good boy, Jace. Despite everything the life threw at you, you grew up to be a good man. Jocelyn will be proud of you.”

And in the end, although he wasn’t sure why, Jace found himself believing Luke. He was just to used and happy with the attention he got from Fairchild-Garroways, too attached to the feeling of being loved and accepted that came with finding out he is Clary’s brother and being kinda adopted by Luke.

Looking at Jocelyn’s sleeping face, he smiled. He knew as days passed he was less anxious about his mother waking up and getting to meet her, and more looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @kimmyhunter and let's chat about Shadowhunters books and show.


End file.
